Junk Food
by MeAndMyReflection
Summary: Story idea inspired from The Nations Illness Chapter 1: America Food Addiction. While USA continues to eat his junk food without having no power to stop it, a girl who hates junk food enter the restaurant and create a ruckus. USA tried to help her, when realizing he is has no right to tell her what to do because his obsession. He decided that he and her need a change.
1. chapter 1

He continues his work while eat all the burgers in front of him. It's really weird. He can't forget all the insults other countries throw at him about his eating habit but he can still enjoy his hamburgers in his hand. It seems only food could satisfy him and make him happy after all.

He expected a calm day until someone barge on the door loudly and stomping their legs to the counter. Everyone looked to the person direction including USA. He can't believe his own eyes.

"...Belarus?"

Belarus face is filled with rage, sadness, and disgust. She is hard to approach as always. The McDonald's staff tried to keep their cool and greet her.

"G-Good morning, miss. What would you like to order?" She stood there in silent with her murderous eyes and tried to scan the menu as fast as possible. But nausea got over her and she can't think straight.

"Miss... Are you okay?" Belarus can't even hear her. USA decided to see what happen and maybe also help her.

"Hi! What happen here?"call out USA with excitement. Belarus were startled with his sudden appearance but didn't try to push him away. The staff sigh with relief for help has arrive.

"Good morning, sir!Do you want to order more food?"

"Nothing for the moment, but thank you for asking! I'm just curious with the lady over here! Has she order anything yet?"

"No... She didn't say anything yet."

"Well, she never eat junk food before, so this is all new for her!" He can heard whisper of disbelieve behind them. Belarus glared at them and they quickly shut their mouth.

"You know her?"

"Yup! She's my rival little sister! I'll help pick something for her!" He looked at the menu for her and he can't believe he saw salad on the menu. He eats junk food so much he never bother to look at the other menus other than hamburgers and milkshakes.

"Hey, Belarus! I just notice they has a salad and apple pieces if you want-"

"NO. JUNK FOOD. MUST... EAT IT..." USA didn't expect that kind of reaction from her. He knows that she hated junk food the most. He can even imagine she would become super villainous and sworn to destroy all junk food in the world, which he would never let to now she wants to eat it? He'll play along for now until he understands what really happen to her.

"Please get her that burger, please" the waitress write down his order and bring out his order.

"It would be this much. Thank you for coming to McDonald's!"

"You're welcome, miss!" He grabs Belarus' hand and drag her to his table.

"Here's your hamburger, Belarus" She yanks it out of his hand and glare it for the longest time. Even USA starts to get impatient. But he kept waiting simply because out of curiosity. She finally take her first bite. And as he expected, her face is full with disgust. He can even tell she is trying to hold back her tears.

"Belarus, are you okay?" She rubs her eyes roughly because she didn't want USA to see it.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Belarus didn't say anything and tried to take the second bite. USA finally tried to make a wild guess.

"Is it Russia? Did Russia make you do this?" She slams her burger to the table and stare right into his soul. For some reason, he can't look away. He knows he is in the right track, and he just can't back down now.

"It's Russia, isn't it? What did he make you do?" Everyone looked at them, wonder if they have a fight or something. With a trembling voice she answered:

"No... Brother didn't make me do it... It's... it's my decision to make..." He pull his seat closer to the table so he could be a bit closer to her from the other side of table. He tried not to linger from her gaze when did that.

"Would you tell me about it?" It's like they are now on some kind of battle of mind. If one of them break the gaze first, they are the losing one and the winner would get info out of the loser. Apparently she is the one break the gaze first and sigh in defeat.

"I have… tried my hardest to make my brother love me… But none work… NONE." She take a big breath before continue.

"I… finally give up on him now". YOU ARE?! That's what he wanted to tell her. But it doesn't explain why she is here. She doesn't look like she is trying to celebrating at all.

"….." She can't hold her tears anymore and tears flood out of her eyes. She tried to say it as quiet as possible because she doesn't want anyone else to hear it, but it's hard because she is sobbing at the same time.

"If he is not going to love me… I'm going to kill myself… with the most… horrible way possible… With the things… I hate the most… I'll make myself SO… FAT… that my heart pressure would kill me… and my heart explode… and I can't move by my own… and… AND…" USA can't hear it any longer. He took away her burger away from her and dump it into a rubbish bin.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She tries to grab that burger he had dump into the rubbish bin but he grabs her hands to stop her.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Well, apparently I CAN" He noticed everyone isn't only stared at them anymore, but also scared of them.

"Um… I'm sorry for the trouble… I'll bring her outside" He drags her outside and let go her hands. She tried to run inside again but Alfred stops her.

"Belarus, stop!"

"NO! I WON'T! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

"Don't say that! Of course you can find a reason to live if you try!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A PERSON THAT EATS LIKE A PIG AND NEVER CARE FOR HIS HEALTH!" That line hit him like a car and it makes him mad.

"I DID NOT eat like that!"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE! I HAVE SEEN YOU EAT 20 HAMBURGERS IN ONE DAY! 20! I CAN'T EVEN EAT FUCKING ONE AND YOU EAT ALL OF THAT LIKE IT WAS FLAVORLESS!"

"Th-That's… N-NO! THE FOOD TASTED AMAZING! NO ONE COULD UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"OH, SO THAT'S WHY THEY AVOIDING AND BULLIED YOU FOR EATING TOO MUCH! THEY THINK BY ISOLATING YOU, YOU WILL STOP EATING! BUT OF COURSE YOU LOVE FOOD MORE THAN THEM!"

"BUT I EXERCISING AFTER THAT SO I WON'T GET FAT! THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND MY EFFORT!"

"THAT DOESN'T THROW OUT THE FACT THAT YOU PICK FOOD RATHER THAN THEM! YOU COULD HAVE STOP FOR THEM, BUT YOU DIDN'T! WHO'S THE HYPOCRITE NOW?!"

"No… No! That's... Not true…"

Why everything that she said is felt like the truth? Or is it true and he just simply wants to ignore it?

"Now… can you PLEASE let me back in there?" She hope that he would finally let go her hands, but he still didn't do it.

"Why? What do you want from me now?!" His face is still full with shock after arguing with her.

"I… I have been like this for the longest time now... I don't remember when and how I become like this. I have tried to stop this DISGUSTING habit for the longest time! But I keep failing... I eventually give up trying to stop. But looking at you, I suddenly has a reason to try again! I don't want my eating habits controlling my life! ...If I tried to stop my habits, would you try to stop your suicidal thought?" America become even more serious than usual, Belarus has never see that kind of expression out of America.

"WH-What?! Are you deaf?! I don't want to live anymore! And I have said nothing that could make you change your mind!"

"Well, you are not wrong. You didn't say anything that could change my mind. But, I know you have quite similar problem like me. We have issues that involving junk food and I never met someone with the same problem like me"

"I disagree with you. We have a same problem involving junk food, but we have different reason behind it. You eat junk food because it makes you feel happy, while I want to eat junk food so I would die from cholesterol, diabetes, and heart-attack. You can't expect me to understand you and otherwise".

"Are you being serious right now, Belarus? Who cares about our reasoning? Nobody does, except us! People that hasn't gone what we through will never try to understand us! They'll never understand how hard we tried to fix ourselves! I know you actually don't want to suicide, but you feel empty inside and you felt there is no other option! While I-! ...I still actually don't know why I become like this... I want to understand..." Belarus can felt it has become really personal to him for a second there.

"I'll- No, WE'LL find a way to distract yourself from your suicidal tendencies while I'm from my eating habits! If I can do it, why can't you?" Belarus look at him like he is the stupidest human being in the world.

"I know I am stupid as hell! But we both know we don't want to stay this way! I can't tell why I want to do it, but you obviously suicidal! And with you, I might understand why I become this way!" She can't lie, she do actually want to know why USA become what he is now, and USA basically giving her a free ticket to find out his biggest secret. She didn't do this because she cared about USA, she only curious about it. That's simply what she think, right? She gives up and walk to his side.

"Fine, I'm coming with you. But you probably know I'm not the best with human interaction. And, you better have a plan for distracting ourself" USA smile becomes bigger.

"It's fine by me! Let's go! I already have idea which place we should visit first!"


	2. Chapter 2: To The Cinema

After USA manage to convince Belarus to don't kill herself, he took her to a place where he believes they could waste their time in and distract themselves from their own problems.

"... A cinema?"

"Yeah! What's wrong?" asked USA with giant smile.

"Nothing. I just don't watch movies a lot"

"I bet you gotta love it here! We have all kinds of movies here!" USA dragged Belarus to the wall filled with movie posters.

"Interesting movie choices." said Belarus with her usual cold face.

"I know right? There is humour, horror, comedy, action, and more!" said USA with a glimmering eyes. Belarus can't understand why he is so excited when talked about movies, but each to their own.

"OH MAI GEE! NEWEST SPIDERMAN MOVIE IS OUT AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT? HOW COULD I-!" and it hits him in the guts. Of course he can't remember, he only eats all the time... He is so focused to eating he never cared about this thing anymore until this event. He can felt desperation started to engulf him and he can't feel anything else but a self-disgust toward himself. Even Belarus is surprised with his change of attitude.

Belarus then asked out of curiosity.

"What's wrong, USA? You were very excited before" Belarus noticed that USA looks very disgust about something.

"Disgusting... I'm so disgusting..." That words took Belarus by surprise even though it doesn't appear on her face.

"Why do you suddenly think like that?"

"I'm eating so much I don't even know what happen around me... I'm pathetic... I'm so pathetic..." USA started to self-loathing himself. Belarus wondered what she could do to help him. She needs him to help with her suicidal thought, so she has to help with his mental problem too. Not because she care about him, nothing at all. She should distract him with something.

"USA, can I ask you something?"

"...Yes?"

"Could you help me pick out movie to watch? I never really watched movies before, so..." She can tell he is still very sad and broken, but he rubbed his face and forced a smile on his face.

"Almost forget about that, hehheh... Let's see..."

USA took a quick look on every movie poster before he got excited again. "Holy cow! Adam Sandbeach makes a new movie again! God, I love his comedic act!"

"He has a derpy face like you" said Belarus, either insulting or praising him. USA took it as a praise though.

"Really? I should try imitating his smile!" His imitating turn out to be a success.

"Hm. I guess you have talent"

"You think? Boy, I should try stand-up comedy later on!" Belarus can only imagine what kind of jokes USA actually have. For all she knows, it could be and endless wave of puns, and she hates pun.

They finally decided to watch Adam Sandbeach movie and buy two tickets for them.

"I hope the movie will be amazing and funny as usual!"

"I never really have expectation for this things, so I'll hold my judgment until I saw it" USA suddenly remember something really important.

"Hey, should we buy snack first before watching the movies?"

"If there is fruit juice and salad, yes I would"

"Oh my Lord, how can you even live without popcorn?! Oh well, if this is also part to stop my food addiction, I'm down with it!" USA sneered happily and show her the way to the food counter.

They reached the food counter and check the menu on top of the counter.

"Welp, there is no fruit juice here... But hey! There is the salad!" The salad menu has a few variants, one of them is Chopped Cobb and Chicken Caesar.

"...Are you sure they are salad? They both have chicken in it!" Alfred ask in confusion.

"Yes, they are. Salad was supposedly a balanced nutrition for your body. And I never said I'm 100% a vegetarian, I just don't like junk food" Another interesting statement from Belarus. Salad really is weird, Alfred thought.

"If you say so... I guess I will pick Chicken Caesar! I don't think I can ever live without chicken!"

"Hm. Then I will take Chopped Cobb, so you can try mine".

They bought their salad with two bottles of water and walk toward their cinema room. "I pretty sure its room 8... I can't remember... Belarus, I pretty sure you the one holding the tickets right?" But Belarus didn't reply back to him. He looked at her, and notice she was froze in her position. She didn't move an inch and glare to somewhere.

"Belarus, what are you looking at?" He tried to find out what she is staring at, and apparently it was Russia with... a girl?!

"What in the holy hell?!" He heard a sob from Belarus and he started to understand what happen. Before he could ask Belarus about it, tears started to fall out of her eyes and she run away from the scene.

"Belarus!" ignoring what he just saw, he chased down Belarus to make sure she didn't do anything bad.

Belarus keeps running and running, she didn't look where she was going. She runs toward the crowd and disappear in it. USA tried to run through the crowd but because his big body, it's hard to do.

"Goddammit!" thankfully, he knows the cinema layout a since he always come here in the past-

...

No time for self-loathing! He have to find a way to past through this people.

"There is an empty hallway over here, it will take times to get through, but better than past through the crowd and make a mess"

"Upf!" The hit makes her snap out from her sadness and realize she has run so far away from her usual spot. But she doesn't want to go back, since there is Russia and... the girl.

"..." She honestly know nothing about the girl at all, she just saw her on the day she was going to ask Russia to marry her again. But she quickly realize there is something different about the girl. The way Russia look at her and smile to her is... different. She can tell from where she is standing that he is so much more tender around that girl, that he even blush a lot around her, which she even never see from him.

He loved her. There's no way it was anything else other than that.

Of course she is mad, of course she is jealous, of course she wants to get rid the girl out of Russia lives. But the only thing she didn't want other than losing her brother is to hurting his feelings. If she tried to get rid of the girl, Russia will be sad and broken, and she didn't want to see him like that more than anything.

Why won't his brother love her? What she hadn't done for him?

"..." Her sadness suddenly slowly washed away when see the park right under the balcony. Because her country is cold most of the time, not many kind of trees could grow there. But here… there is so many kind of trees she never see before. It fascinates her and distract her from her sadness.

USA has finally passed through the crowds that block the way. Now on chasing her again. He guess that she will run on a straight line towards... the balcony! That is super dangerous! She can highly possibly get suicidal idea if left by her own! He runs as fast as lighting towards the the balcony, and his assumption is correct. Right now she is only leaning on the balcony, staring into the view in front of her. But! He still can't risk the possibility that she might though of something dangerous right now!

USA approaches her slowly from behind because he didn't want to startle Belarus on accident. Her manage get to stand beside her, and she surprisingly still haven't notice him. She must be in her mind so much she can't tell what happen around her. USA can see she is still crying while looking into the view outside the cinema.

I wonder what she is looking at, he thought.

He tried to get her attention by slowly grasp her hand on the railing. She gets startled by it and tried to push away USA hand, but USA tighten his grasp a bit, to make sure Belarus won't run away again.

"USA... I didn't realize you are here..." she said while tried to look away from him.

"Well, I just get here! I'm worry about you, so I just have to chase you!" Belarus didn't expect him to be worried about her. She quickly wipe off her tears and turn her face into her usual stoic face.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to worried you." she said, try to ignore her feelings to make USA stop worried.

"Hm... Its okay, Belarus! I can understand why you would run away like that! I mean, I don't know the detail, but... we can talk about that later because we have movie to watch!" Belarus silently grateful that USA didn't force her to talk about it.

"Yes, let's go watch it"

They are now inside the cinema watching a movie called Fused. The story basically about a single mother and a single father meeting in South America because holiday package to there. They then are having a bonding time and eventually in love.

While Belarus keeps questioning the plot in the movie and if it could happen in real life, Alfred only cares about the comedy and laughing through all the funny part in the movies and basically reactive to almost everything happen in the movie. Belarus has to punch USA chest few times so he could stop reacting temporarily and she could focused to the movie plot. In the end, they are enjoying themselves.


	3. Chapter 3: A Nice Quiet Park

Chapter 3: A Nice Quiet Park

The movie finally done and they come out from the cinema. USA realizes he hasn't eat his salad yet because he was so invested with the movies.

"Holy macarony! I haven't eat my salad yet!"

"Nobody said you have to eat it now. It's nowhere near dinner time, so you can keep it until then"

"You eat with schedules, Belarus?" Belarus looked at him with confusement before sighed.

"I pretty sure it's an uncommon things for you to do, USA. But yes, it's my belief that you only need to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner with sometimes snacks in between."

"Oooh! No wonder you always look so healthy and shiny!"

"Shiny...?"

"Yknow, your skin and hair is out of the world! It's gorgeous!" Belarus thought USA is flirting with her but USA seems oblivious as usual so she believes he simply just want to compliment her.

"So! What do you think about the movies?"

"It's okay, I guess. Of course it doesn't make sense, but the story is passable and some jokes is quite funny."

"Yay! I glad you like it! I don't get the hatred for Adam Sandbeach movies! They are awesome!"

Belarus and USA wonder what they should do next. It's been a long time since USA goes anywhere other than eating, so he can only remember every restaurant in his country or his workplace, the other area in his country is a blur in his mind. While Belarus didn't come to USA often. Belarus suddenly remember the park she saw from the balcony.

"USA, do you know if there is a park near here?"

"Uum... Is it the one you see on the balcony?" Belarus nodded at him.

"Well, if it is that place… it shouldn't be hard to reach! We only need to get out from this movie cinema and gone to the cinema balcony direction!"

"That's sounds easy now that you mention it. Let's go." She left him without a second words.

"W-Wait for me!" but Belarus won't slowdown. There is no debate with Belarus since she is strong headed. He never met woman as difficult as Belarus.

They eventually arrive at the park and sit down on one of the benches. It's been such a long time since USA go to the park. He subconsciously observing everything around him.

"The air is nice here..." said USA embracing the atmosphere around him.

"Of course, this is a park. I can tell you like it here"

"I am! Heheh! Wow, this is been such a long time since I go anywhere except for work and eating..."

"It's really that bad huh..." She pull out her salad and started to eat it. "Are you going to eat yours too, USA?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course I will!" He stared his salad for a moment before he open the lid. "Alright. Here goes nothing..."

He was in shock when saw the chicken is not fried but grilled.

"OH MY GOD!" Belarus almost drop her food because of that.

"What in the world, USA?"

"THERE IS NO FRIED CHICKEN IN IT!"

"...So? Chicken fried in oil has more calories in it than grilled chicken"

"BUT IT TASTES BETTER!" USA stopped his complain when Belarus fork is placed on his neck. She didn't need to say anything for USA to understand what she trying to imply.

"I'm-I'm just complaining! Th-that doesn't mean I won't eat it!" He tried to hold in his disgust when tasted the bland chicken breast meat. He wished they would have added something else so the chicken meat would taste better.

"….. Maybe try to eat the chicken with the vegetables. It might change the taste of the chicken. Afterall, you can't call it a salad if you only eat the chicken."

That doesn't sound any sense to him, but he tried it anyway. The crunchiness from the vegetables cover up the bland taste from the chicken and the soft textures from the chicken blend nicely with the vegetables.

"Wow… That taste so much more different! Well, I mean at least its edible now, heheh…" USA continues to eat it slowly, trying to get used to the taste that completely unlike junk food he usually eat. Belarus is glad that he can enjoy something she likes and at least he didn't refuse to try.

They both now focused on eating and the only voices they could hear are the blowing wind, chirping birds, and the faraway traffic voices. Alfred can't believe that eating something with someone on secluded place could be so… therapeutic. Belarus also seems to enjoy herself too, which only makes him even happier. He glad he meet Belarus before she manage to hurt herself by excessively eating junk food. He is hero Afterall! Helping everyone is a must for him!

…Which is quite ironic because he itself also excessively eating for some reason. He really distressed that he can't remember what caused him binge eating in the first place. When does it start? Why does it start? Why can't he do anything to stop it?! **Why won't he stop thinking about this?**

…..

At least Belarus is here now, so he is less worried about his binge eating. This salad eating session is already helping a lot.

"Hey, Belarus. I know this is totally random, but I just want to say thank you. I know we haven't done much yet other than watching movies, and eating salad, but I might never do it if not because of you! So again, thank you". Belarus is quite flustered when hear USA said that. It's probably not something someone often said to her.

"….. Thank you for stopping me too. To be honest, I still can't stop the idea of killing myself…" she took her time before continue. "…but in all honesty, I want the ability to brag for I have saving the Hero itself from binge eating. If I can't get brother, I can at least felt like I have accomplish something…"

Alfred laughed at her respond. Honestly, he is still curious about Ivan and the girl that he seemed to date with. But if Belarus doesn't want to talk about it, then he won't. Afterall…

Everyone always need that short moment of peace.


End file.
